


Kiss Me Again...

by brightasstars



Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [11]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec's birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Future's concerns, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Husbands, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Sadness, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: When you can't escape from what's inside your head just hold on to what's real.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: HM Discord 500 Words Series [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831771
Comments: 17
Kudos: 67
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	Kiss Me Again...

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly event on Hunter's Moon Discord! Only request: 500 words or fewer. Week prompt - FORGOT
> 
> Happy BIrthday to the most amazing and incredible man, Alexander Lightwood - Bane

It’s been years that Alec hasn’t been home on his birthday. 

An unexpected mission ripped him out of his bed that morning without even realizing it was the twelfth, barely leaving him the time to write a note to his still sleeping husband...

_Love you._

He always tells him. He wants Magnus to feel that love even when he can't be next to him. 

  
  


The day has come to its end and the mission is over.

Alec is lazily tracing _iratzes_ on his bruised skin, closing the wounds.

"Going celebrate?" he hears Jace say.

"Hmm…," he hums and nods, as he feels a weird sadness rising.

"Coming with us?", Clary adds, stepping into the portal.

"Ah, no…, gonna call Magnus," but he doesn't.

  
  


In these last years, he'd spent his birthdays in Magnus' arms, an oblivion elixir for the saddest of the truths.

He is going to age. He is going to die...and leave Magnus alone, again.

He's not afraid to die. He's never been. What tears his heart in pieces is the thought of being the cause of Magnus' pain and loneliness.

He doesn't want to celebrate. He wants to forget.

The last piece of skin closes graciously on his bicep and his heart is stammering so wildly in his chest that he doesn't hear the portal opening, and doesn't realize his husband has come to take him home until he feels his soft fingers threading through his hair.

"Alec…," Magnus whispers, "... let's go home, the boys are waiting for you to blow the candles…," his voice is smooth as velvet but there's a hint of sorrow in it.

Magnus knows. Magnus feels. Magnus understands.

"There's nothing to celebrate …," Alec blurts out.

He hates himself when he lets go, when he allows the ghost of the future shade the joy he has in the present.

Still...

Magnus tugs his arm gently and lowers his lips on Alec's ones.

"Kiss me," he breaths out, and Alec complies.

"Kiss me again...," Magnus mutters against his lips, “kiss me again, Alec, this is something to celebrate, kiss me again…,” his voice trembles as his husband keeps licking into his mouth while he’s still mumbling, “kiss me again, and leave everything out as if it was just a faraway rumor...”

Alec intakes a sharp breath and licks Magnus’s lips, as his kisses turn eager.

“Kiss me again, and again, and again... I want this, be with you, love you, chase with you the waves of our destiny, kiss me, until the day of your last breath, kiss me, just kiss me…”

When Alec parts, his eyes are red but shining.

Magnus cradles his face in his palms.

“This is real…,” he says pecking his lips, then he takes Alec’s hand and places it on his heart, “...this has started beating again because of you, this is why we’re celebrating…,” his polished fingers skim Alec’s cheekbone, “we’ll find a way through this, but until then, just kiss me, kiss me again…”

  
  



End file.
